


Jason and Donna Prompt

by Ada_Turing



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Teen Titans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Turing/pseuds/Ada_Turing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick fluffy fic I whipped up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason and Donna Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompts so message me on fanfictiondotnet and send me a prompt!  
> BTW Jason is Robin and in the Teen Titans with Donna Troy as Wonder Girl. I have not read a lot about Donna so this is my interpretation of her. : )

"Hey Donna, how are you today?" Jason asked as he flipped over the couches back to sit next to his girlfriend, Donna Troy aka Wonder girl. Donna glanced up at her book and smiled before closing it and putting the book on the table.

"I am actually doing really well Jay! You won't believe what I've been learning!" Jason settled onto the couch and nodded while looking interested.

"Lay it on me babe. Enlighten with with your oh so powerful fountain of knowledge." he replied, an underlying of teasing to his voice.

"Oh, stop it with that sarcasm! Just shut up and listen. Believe me, you will really find this interesting." Donna then proceeded to regale Jason with the tales and stories of Greece and the Amazon's. Jason sat, cuddled up with Donna, listening with rapture and completely absorbed in the worlds of the past. Together they stayed up late into the night, sharing knowledge and random facts that they knew. Eventually they fell asleep curled up together, a yin and yang of harmony.


End file.
